All Is Well That Ends Well
by JestersJoker93
Summary: Bilbo thinks Thorin is dead. But Thorin is alive and thinks that BILBO is the one who is dead. Story is fluffy. Also contains small Frodo :D


Hiyah Guys :D  
Here I go again.  
But I'm not entirely satisfied with this oneshot. I have a fever so sorry if it's crappy, I'll edit it when I'm feeling better :D  
It's sad in the beginning I think xD  
But it has a happy ending :D  
Again sorry for my grammar xD  
Oh I almost forgot. Thanks for the reviews and favs and follows in tumblr and here on :D  
Greetings

All Is Well That Ends Well

Bilbo was back in the Shire. Finally. But he didn't have any positive feelings. When he saw Thorin, lying on the ground, his chest a bloody mess, something in him died. Thorin Oakenshield was dead. And it was his fault. He killed the king.

Again, Bilbo broke down, sobbing like a little child. After all, he had betrayed them. But he did it to help Thorin. Bilbo had plans after all. He soon realized that he felt more for the dwarf king than just friendship. He wanted to make Thorin happy. More than anything else.

But now, Thorin was dead. Tears streamed down Bilbo's face. He returned to his Hobbit hole a week ago. Never had he felt so empty.

When he saw Thorin's body he slipped the ring on and ran. Luckily his feet carried him to some ponies. Bilbo just acted, his mind was numb with pain, as was his heart. He saddled the pony and was gone for good. Nobody saw him leave.

The journey was a hard one. But somehow Bilbo managed to stay alive. But he hated what has become of him. As soon as he entered his home he pulled the ring out and hid it. He didn't want anything to do with it anymore. The blasted thing had ruined his life!

Bilbo went outside. He sat at his front porch and smoked his pipe in self hatred. It was useless to sit here, every day at exactly the same time. One year ago, Gandalf came at that exact time to talk. And now, Bilbo sat out there, everyday, in hope that the old wizard would return. And that the dwarves would come too. And Thorin would be late again.

The tears came again, and Bilbo cursed himself. But then, he simply let it be. It had no use to fight against his feeling. Nothing would get better. Just worse. And he had other matters to attend to.

His sister died not long ago, together with her husband. His lovely nephew Frodo was now an orphan. And Bilbo would take care of him. He hadn't had to think about it. This poor little fellow went to things similar to Bilbo.

He should arrive shortly, Bilbo remembered and he rubbed his sleeve over his eyes. Better make Frodo's childhood a good one. And as if the thought had summoned him, a little voice cried: "Uncle Bilbo!"

"Frodo, my dear boy!" Bilbo said and hugged the boy tight. He just nodded to the Hobbit's who brought Frodo. It was extremely rude not to offer them a place to sleep for the night, but Bilbo couldn't care less. He took the little bit of Frodo's things and carried them inside.

Frodo gave his farewells to the friends of his parent and followed his uncle. He could tell that something was off.

"Uncle, may I ask you something?" Frodo asked cautiously. Bilbo smiled and nodded.

"You seem upset. Maybe I can help you!" Frodo said and put on the gentlest smile he could manage. Bilbo's eyes became very wet and he patted Frodo's head.

"I don't think that you can help me with this problem, little fellow!" Bilbo said and his voice sounded so sad, that Frodo simply knew that something was wrong.

"Is it about your adventure?" Frodo asked bluntly. Bilbo smiled a sad smile and nodded. But soon he got a hold of himself and said: "We shall set up your room, don't you think?"

Frodo cheered and got his things. Bilbo could just wonder. The boy seemed rather gleeful. But he was also young. Maybe too young to realize the loss. Bilbo on the other hand wasn't that young. Pain rippled through his chest.

He followed Frodo and thought to himself _This little Hobbit will now be the centre of my world._

When Thorin awoke after the battle the first thing on his mind, wasn't his pain. Or the Battle for that matter. When he woke up, the first thought only belonged to one thing: Bilbo Baggins.  
"Where's the Hobbit?!" he groaned and tried to sit up. But a large hand pushed him down again. It was Gandalf, and his expression was unreadable.

"Where is Bilbo?" Thorin demanded, suddenly very worried. Gandalf sighed with grief.

"We don't know. He looked for him all over the battlefield, but couldn't find him." Gandalf said his voice heavy with sadness and loss. Thorin was overwhelmed by a sudden dizziness. He vision began to blur.

"Thorin, get a hold of yourself!" Gandalf said worried and rushed to Thorin's side "We don't know if he's dead! He may as well be still alive, but in hiding!"

"I said terrible things to him. I have to find him!" Thorin said and managed to get into a sitting position. But then, Gandalf's full wrath hit him: "Lie down you fool! You were gravely wounded! And the things you said… You can deal with that when we have found our burglar! But your apology better be a good one!"

Thorin was so surprised, he actually did what Gandalf told him.

"We will find Bilbo, I promise!" Gandalf said, much softer than before.

But soon Gandalf realized that he may not be able to keep his promise to Thorin. He was on his way back to Erebor from Rivendell, but today with good news. Elrond promised to help everywhere he could, especially in finding Bilbo.

But when Gandalf reached Erebor, he had yet another big worry. Thorin. He wasn't the same as before. He was utterly broken. Balin was the one who take care of the whole business, with the help of the other dwarves, but Thorin spend his days looked up in his chambers. Gandalf was immensely worried. He hoped they would find Bilbo soon…

Thorin was pacing in his chambers. The Hobbit was nowhere to be found and the guilt was killing him. He deeply regretted his words. The hurt look on Bilbo's face haunted him. And now he was probably dead. Thorin never felt this guilt and sadness before.

His precious little burglar wasn't anymore. He gave up hope. It was six month since the battle of the five armys and still, no sign from Bilbo. Tears escaped Thorin's eyes. He would give any single coin of his gold, just to see Bilbo again. To say sorry.

He loved the little Hobbit. He loved him more than his throne, his gold and anything else for that matter. But he had realized this way too late. Now Bilbo was gone. And Thorin was all alone.

Thorin collapsed into a near chair, sobbing. He was a king! He shouldn't lose it like that! But the tears won't stop coming. He had lost everything, he realized. What was gold, what was a throne, when you lost the one who held your heart?

"Now there, it's alright!" A soothing voice suddenly said. Thorin was too sad to be mad at Gandalf for entering his chambers without permission.

"I bring good news! The elves from Rivendell have promised to help searching for Bilbo!" Gandalf gently said and sat in front of Thorin.

"They won't find him." Thorin said broken. He hated himself for losing hope, but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't give up your hope Thorin Oakenshield. I'm sure everything will become alright in no time!" Gandalf said gently and laid a hand on Thorin's arm. Gandalf looked so confident. Thorin could feel the little flash of hope inside his chest.

"You are right. As long as we don't find his dead body, he may be alive!" Thorin said, and was buzzing in energy. There had to be something he could do!

"You are quite right. But let the elves look for a sign of Bilbo. You have a kingdom to take care of!" Gandalf said and smiled. Thorin was right. There still was a flicker of hope left.

Three months after Gandalf returned to Erebor, the good news finally came. An elv from Rivendell hurried to Erebor, to bring the news that Bilbo was still alive and back in the Shire.

"One of my brothers traveled through the shire and saw Master Baggins and his little nephew in the forest. But unfortunately my brother was in a hurry and couldn't talk to him. But he did mention that Master Baggins wasn't looking too well." The elv hurriedly told Gandalf and Thorin, currently the only inhabitants of the throne room.

Thorin jumped to his feet.

"I have to see him! Now!"

"Hush now Thorin! I will ride ahead, and prepare him for your arrival. You have a few matters to take care of, but I insist that you hurry." Gandalf said and almost ran out of the room. Bilbo was alive! He knew it!

But poor Bilbo had no idea what was coming for him. A year had passed. He was still hurting oh so much, but Frodo helped him. And finally he had told Frodo why he was always so upset. Frodo understood surprisingly well.

But that didn't help with his feelings of guilt and grief. He missed Gandalf, he missed Fili and Kili and the other dwarves. But most of all he missed Thorin. He couldn't help himself he felt cold and lonely even with Frodo around.

Right now, Bilbo was sitting on his front porch again. Frodo was inside the hole and took a little nap. Bilbo now wished more than ever for the advice from Gandalf.

"And what is bothering you my dear Bilbo?" A voice said. Exactly what Gandalf would say.

"You won't get any advice until you start talking to me, you know. Ignoring a guest is rather rude, wouldn't you agree!" There was definitely amusement in this voice. But after his betrayal, Bilbo was sure, that even Gandalf hadn't had one good thought on him left.

"This is just my imagination. I should get more sleep." Bilbo mumbled and stood. But he bumped into something. Something big. Bilbo didn't dare to hope, but when he slowly backed off he was greeted by the sight of one smiling Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" the name barely a whisper from Bilbo's lips. But suddenly, the old wizard embraced the Hobbit in a bone crashing hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive Hobbit! We were worried sick and thought you already dead!" Gandalf said and his voice cracked a little. Bilbo was crying like a little child.

"But don't you hate me? I betrayed you!" Bilbo sobbed and returned the hug.

"Nobody hates you Hobbit!" Gandalf chuckled and let go of Bilbo. He followed Bilbo inside the house were a much smaller Hobbit appeared, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Uncle Bilbo, you're far too loud sometimes!" the sleepy voice of Frodo said. But all the sleepiness faded when he saw Gandalf. With a little squeak he hid behind Bilbo.

"Ah, that must be our dear Frodo, if I remember correctly." Gandalf smiled and extended a hand to the little Hobbit.

"Nice to meet you, sir!" Frodo stuttered afraid and shook the hand of Gandalf.

"Don't be afraid Frodo; Gandalf is an old friend of mine!" Bilbo said, happier than ever. At least Gandalf didn't hate him!

"You mean that Gandalf!?" Frodo asked and Gandalf could see curiosity glitter behind the blue eyes of the child.

"The one and only. But I must ask you, little Master Baggins, to leave me and your uncle alone for a little while. There are important matters to discuss!" Gandalf said, with a mysterious wink. Frodo disappeared at once.

"Nice little fellow!" Gandalf smiled and turned back to Bilbo "I can assure you, that nobody will think bad of you."

"How can you know! There certainly is someone who would still be mad at me!"

"I think you're talking about our dear master Oakenshield. But I can assure you, he isn't mad at you."

"How do you know?! He's dead! That's the reason I ran away!" Bilbo yelled and tears streamed down his face. Suddenly Gandalf understood anything. He smiled gently and said: "Oh, I do know, my dear Bilbo, for Thorin is alive and well, and on his way."

"What?! This is not funny Gandalf! I saw him! Nobody could survive such injuries!" Bilbo cried.

"Well, you forgot that I'm a wizard. I can heal wounds. But it was a close run. We almost lost him."

"But-"

"No, no buts dear Bilbo. Thorin Oakenshield is alive and well, and he is on his way to apologize for his behavior." Gandalf said. Bilbo couldn't believe it. Thorin was still alive? How was that possible? His vision blurred. And then he collapsed.

"Good going Gandalf." Gandalf muttered to himself and picked the Hobbit up. He laid him on the little sofa in the living room and kept watch.

After a short while, Bilbo came back to his senses.

"No dream." He muttered when he saw Gandalf.

"No dream." Gandalf stated gently. Tears were streaming down Bilbo's face.

"So you mean, Thorin really is alive?!"

"He certainly is, and as grumpy as ever. But he was worried sick at your disappearance. He was filled with grief and regret, for he thought that you were dead."

Bilbo just cried harder, but this time out of sheer happiness. Thorin was still alive! Maybe the really was hope left!

"And if I'm allowed to give you some advice. You shouldn't worry about his feelings for you. He should be here any day now." Gandalf said and hugged Bilbo.

Frodo who stayed hidden near the living room all the time heard every word. A happy smile spread across his face. Finally, his dear uncle would be happy again!

"You can come out now, young Frodo." Gandalf suddenly said with a gentle smile. Grinning Frodo came out of his hiding spot and said: "Uncle, we should have a little feast."

"I think you're right Frodo!" Bilbo laughed and dashed away to prepare some food.

"You should make dinner for a very hungry dwarf king too! I'm sure he followed me soon after I left Erebor, and I don't think that he had much rest or food on his way here!" Gandalf shouted and smiled the cryptic smile of his.

When the knock on the door came, only Frodo noticed. The nice Hobbit he was, he opened the door, and was greeted with a man full of hair. The man was looking rather grumpy and Frodo yelled: "UNCLE BILBO! THERE'S A BEAR AT OUR DOOR!"

Thorin had to suppress his laughter. That must be Frodo then!

But nothing mattered anymore when Bilbo was standing in front of him.

When Bilbo heard Frodo yell something about a bear, he hurried over to their door. And there he stood. Thorin. Time was standing still as looked each other into the eyes.

"Thorin…" Bilbo whispered and his voice broke. And soon he was on his knees, in front of him Thorin, also onto his knees.

"I thought you were dead!" Thorin said his voice uneven. He embraced Bilbo and started crying. Bilbo started crying himself and returned the hug. They were kneeling there for half an eternity and couldn't let go of each other. Gandalf had Frodo ushered out of the house and followed him close behind. Thorin and Bilbo deserved some private time.

"Stop crying, I'm alive!" Bilbo laughed but couldn't stop himself either.

"I'm so sorry! I should have believed in your intentions instead of saying those unfriendly things!" Thorin said desperately.

"I'm not mad at you. You were right after all…" Bilbo said and buried his face in Thorin's shoulder. Thorin just hummed. But suddenly, he went serious.

"Listen to me for a moment." He demanded and held Bilbo's face gently in his hands. Bilbo merely nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"I was wrong in many things I said about you. And I'm terribly sorry for that. When I woke up after the battle, my first thought was about you. How foolish I was. And when I heard that you disappeared a part of me died. I thought you were dead. I thought that in the end, I had my kingdom back, but to a high price: Losing the one, who holds my heart in his tight grasp." Thorin whispered his voice heavy with emotions.

He couldn't describe what he was feeling. Being able to see Bilbo again, to hold him, was too much.

"I'll take that as an I love you. And before you can say anything else, let me speak. When I saw your wounds, I thought you were dead. I ran away, because I couldn't bear the thought of you dead. I died as much as you did that day. I was a mess when I returned here. I merely existed. That changed when Frodo came into my life, but not much. I was still feeling so utterly guilty and alone. And I realized one thing: I love you too." Bilbo said gently, and Thorin couldn't take it any longer.

All his longing these past months, all his love his hope, his love, he laid in that one kiss he pressed on Bilbo's lips now. And Bilbo met his kiss with equal feelings.

Soon the kiss went deeper and both were breathing heavy.

"Thorin…" Bilbo moaned but Thorin hushed him: "No arguing. I've waited way too long for this moment!"

And with that he lifted Bilbo and carried him to his bedroom.

"Who said I was going to argue!" Bilbo groaned and pressed his lips against Thorin's again. They stumbled into Bilbo's bedroom. Thorin threw Bilbo on his bed and crawled over him, kicking his boots off on the way.

"You're mine now!" Thorin growled possessive and bit Bilbo's neck.

"As you are mine!" Bilbo moaned breathless and stripped Thorin's clothes down. Soon they had skin on skin contact and both moaned. Their erections were rubbing against each other.

"Th-th-there's some oil… un-under my pillow!" Bilbo panted and bit down on Thorin's throat.

Soon Thorin's fingers were coated in oil and he widened his little Hobbit. Said Hobbit was moaning, mewling, and panting in pleasure. Thorin could just groan helplessly. Oh how he had waited for that moment to arrive, to make that little burglar his.

When he finally entered him it felt like heaven. He finally felt home.

"Marry me!" he growled while he started thrusting into his Hobbit. Bilbo was moaning louder now, and Thorin hit his sensitive spot with every thrust.

It didn't take them long to find their completition. There were too many feelings. When Thorin rolled of Bilbo and pulled him into a very strong embrace Bilbo said: "I will marry you, but you have to understand one thing. Frodo has to come with us. I'm the only one he has left."

"That's not true. You're not the only one. I will take care of Frodo as if he is my own son. And I will take care of you too. You tend to disappear to most unsuitable times." Thorin said and pulled Bilbo even closer.

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me." Bilbo whispered and fell asleep. Thorin soon followed, with a big smile on his face.

Later that evening, Gandalf returned with a sleeping Frodo in his arms. When he saw Bilbo and Thorin lay together in Bilbo's bed, he simply smiled and wandered off to a guest room.

"Well little Frodo, I guess you and your uncle will now move to Erebor… Wonderful indeed."


End file.
